Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd
Geese Howard is the all-powerful kingpin of Southtown, and the main villain of the Art of Fighting and Fatal Fury series, also appearing as a recurring character in other SNK games, especially the King of Fighters series. Geese was the son of an Austrian martial artist and terrorist and a poor American mother from the city of Southtown. Much to his and her mother's dismay, his father reluctantly married into the prestigious European blood line of the Stroheims. Because of this, his mother grew heartbroken, and a young Geese took it upon himself to work odd jobs to support the both of them, but she eventually passed away in poor health and malnutrition. Learning that power can bring results, he became a student under the master Tung Fu Rue, alongside Jeff Bogard and Cheng Sinzan. However, Geese already had evil intents, and his master noticed it, so he decided to not teach him all the secrets of his technique, teaching them to Jeff instead. Geese wanted to take revenge from them, but waits for the perfect opportunity for it. Years later, Geese becomes the police-commissioner and mafia boss of Southtown Horace Pinker is the foremost antagonist of Wes Craven’s black comedy Shocker. Horace is first introduced as a psychotic TV repair man who slaughters entire families. When finally caught and executed in the electric chair, he returns from the dead with a new array of demonic powers, including the power to control electricity and the ability to enter people’s dreams. Little is known about Pinker’s early life. It’s revealed that at one point in the past, he abused his wife and son to the fullest extent. His child son attempted to protect his mother by firing a gun at Pinker, which left him with a permanent leg injury that requires him to limp everywhere. Later on, Pinker becomes obsessed with Satanism and the occult, which leads him to kill mass amounts of people for black magic rituals. He hid under the guise of a TV repair man in order to infiltrate his victims’ homes. Kyubey is the main antagonist in the anime and manga series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and had some minor roles in its spin-off mangas Kazumi Magica and Oriko Magica. He appeared as the "Messenger of Magic" who would grant wishes to girls. However, in return they sign a contract, and serve as a Puella Magi (Magical Girl). Their job was to kill Witches, creatures that fed on the hopes or dreams of ordinary people. However, this is actually just a distraction from Kyubey's true goal. Kyubey is an Incubator/Messenger of Magic. Because of this, he, like his race, cannot exhibit emotions of any kind. As a result, Kyubey often appears cold, calculating and scheming; traits that make him appear villainous in the series. Kyubey, however, only seeks to achieve a goal; to preserve the universe from entropy. To meet this goal, he takes all means logically efficient and reasonable; namely creating Puella Magi. ---- To Vote for next month's Villain For Headline, go to Villains Wiki:VFH Category:Templates